


A Forest Of Sparkling Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Eyewitness, lukas/philip, love in a hopeless place





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Lukas’ mind scares him sometimes. Worry and fear creep in, what if someone finds out about the cabin, about Phillip? What if his father knows the truth; would his heart be stone cold or compassionate? He worries his heart sick about all the secrets he keeps; doubt and anxious thoughts sneak in and try to tear him down, attempt to shatter his splintered heart. 

If he allows those dark thoughts to linger for too long the depression snarls at him and dimes his bright spirit, causing him to consider leaving his world for good. He shivers; his eyes tear up, dew drops tumbling down his cheeks as he strains for breath. He grows quiet these days. So very quiet, even when Philip is around. They sit in silence and his hearts is weary with sorrow. Fear kisses every inch of skin before it disappears into the tight clench in his gut as his heart kicking against his ribcage. 

Phillip always seems to know when the wicked thoughts are near, as if they are one soul and heart; he can read Lukas like an open book. Without words, Philip easily tugs him closer and cradles him in his arms, hugging him as they sit under the sunny sun beneath the old oak tree. Lukas knots his fingers into Phillip’s shirt, holding on as if Phillip was a lifeline. 

“Everything is going to be alright, I promise.” The words are tenderly whispered across Philip’s lips while gentle arms wrap around Lukas. Lukas smiles softly, something akin to joy starting to warm his heart. Sweet kisses rain down on his cheeks before ticking fingers brush over his ribcage, making Lukas giggle like a little carefree boy. 

It’s magic; how one touch of Philip’s lips and their sweet, silly love can make all the bad in his mind vanishes. Lukas smiles brightly as he leans in for the kiss awaiting him. Philip’s lips are sweet like apples and soft, his embrace warm like a cozy blanket hot out of the dryer. 

Butterflies flutter in Lukas’ belly, he could feel a soft glow spread through his heart as he kisses Philip with every ounce of love he has in his soul. Gone are the dark thoughts of ending his life. He could never leave this world, not when the love of his lift hugs him so tightly that his soul comes alive with the rush of everlasting love. 

♥ END ♥


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun sets upon the horizon, Lukas reaches out and palms Philip’s cheek, draws him in with soft lips that promise even softer kiss. As their lips meet in a feathery light kiss, goosebumps start racing up and down his arms and his breathing quickened.

Philip tastes like the honey, sweet and scrumptious, and his smile is soft and adorable as he grins. Like sunny sunshine and cuddles and pure joy and happiness. Lust and love linger on Philip’s skin like sparkling shock, his breath caught within his chest as Lukas pulls him closer for another kiss. Without hesitating, Lukas rains kisses on Philips face, his cute nose and soft cheeks, his forehead and his last, but not least, his pink lips, he worships his boyfriend with tender caress. 

They bump noses, they giggle, tummies quivering as they share feather light touches and nuzzles, both boys so lost in love they are foolishly giddy. With a playful little growl, Lukas tugs Philip down onto the bed, they land on a mound of fluffy pillows and he kisses him, a little desperate, needy, but full of fondness and devotion. 

When he is nearly breathless, and his lips are plump and pink, and the kiss has left him a bit shaken as his heart thumps wildly, Lukas leans back just enough to gaze into Philips eyes. Philip smiles at him, big and bright with eyes glowing with pure love and Lukas feels shaken suddenly. But Philips smile softness, running a hand over his side, soothing, smoothing, and Lukas can breathe easier, unable to stop smiling.

He never thought he would get a happily ever after, and yet he did, and if Philip’s love was all he had in this life, well that would be enough until the end of time. Therefore, he can rest his weary heart and relax his mind, ‘cause Philip is gonna love him forever, until the end of time.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/773429.html?thread=101013557#t101013557)


End file.
